


The Snow Wolf (And One Very Done Vampire)

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [19]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Accident, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Comfort, Confusion, Cussing, FF, FF7 - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Final Fantasy VIII - Freeform, Grinding, Humor, Ice, Injury, M/M, Mate claiming, Nibelheim, Oh No He's Hot, Romance, Sexual Content, Snow, Strifehart, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, fang puns, ff8 - Freeform, ffVII - Freeform, ffviii - Freeform, friends - Freeform, good smells, kingdom hearts - Freeform, lamenting decisions, leon is slightly out of character, mountain, mountain accidents, new rules for vampires, nope - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Leon is convinced to go on a trip to the ever-snowy mountains of Nibelheim where the sun never shines through, which means as vampires they can enjoy a whole day of light without burning thanks to the thick clouds. Leon is mildly intrigued, but also unenthused. They eventually widdle him down until he agrees... and then during the trip he takes a terrible fall and breaks his leg. Vampires can't feel the cold, but they are essentially walking corpses. If he doesn't find help or a way to warm up soon, his body will lock up and he could remain stuck but conscious for an eternity...Good thing he fell near a wolf's den. Maybe.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: LeonCloud [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354441
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. I Knew I Should Have Stayed Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become a series? Iunno. I can tell you that this is only one of about.... six ideas... that involves werewolves and vampires. Including one solely based on Liverpepper's vampire/werewolf modern family pics. (I don't know what Jay's plans were for that or their backstory, so I'm winging it my own way! But not this time, next time... Maybe.)
> 
> There is sexual content, but I'm always conflicted on who should top (I know the majority prefer Cloud on bottom, but I actually prefer a top!Cloud these days... but I also like Leon to dominate still... SO INDECISIVE) so there may not be full-on sex so much as a lot of play. And marking. And wall slamming.

_It'll be cloudy, they said... Imagine walking around in the daylight and no burning, Squally! You like winter..._ Leon huffed away another flurry of snowflakes as they tumbled down toward his slowly bluing face. His cheeks began to match his steel-blue eyes. _It'll be a quick climb, we're fast! Just go to the top... take some pics... come back down. Easy._ Leon coughed as his throat began to constrict. His body had begun to slow a while ago. _It'll be nice, they said... It'll be worth the trip just to see the sunshine, they said... I should have known this would be a disaster, for me._

Leon, to say it plain, was a vampire. He had been turned around the end of the Medieval Era (specifically 1410, when it was nearing its end) and he had been one of the few true knights left; he had worked for a powerful, but fair king and spent his last human days on guard duty. Before that, he had been one of the few surviving squires at the end of a war that nearly embroiled the whole country. As Squall, Leon had seen death, suffered famine, had been tortured by enemies, and during his first week into "retirement"...

Bam. Straight to the neck. The other guard had simply been eaten. It had been the most peaceful night he had ever known in his life, too. He had been wondering if he could really enjoy the rest of his life in a peaceful daze without incident, but of course not. Nothing ever went right.

Squall spent the next one-hundred years simply walking about the ruins of the castle after the vampire raid like a solemn shadow. He protected it from trespassers who might take what was left of the king's treasures and history. What was a man of war sworn to protect a dead kingdom meant to do besides his duty? Eventually, he was found by Lea (who forced him to take a bath, as if that mattered anymore being an undead monster and all) and he was practically dragged out of the castle by him and his nomadic gang of weirdos and into a new era. Over time Squall began to reform himself until he eventually became 'Leon', who today owned a cell phone that was only three updates old, had social media that he almost never used, wore leather that made his ass look great (but he would never admit out-loud that's why he wore them), and knew how to style his hair just the way he wanted it. Because those were the things that mattered in the modern era. He couldn't fathom being the man he had been all those years ago, not anymore. Honor, integrity, loyalty.... Outside of his friends it didn't mean shit, and even then was often bent.

Leon knew they didn't _plan_ this... There were better, easier, more permanent ways to get rid of him if they preferred. Well, unless they somehow became so petty and cruel that they didn't want to get rid of him so much as make him suffer for all eternity. _I actually wouldn't put it past Lea... I mean, maybe not to me, but he's a sadistic bastard when he wants to be._

Then one day, more than six-hundred years later, his friends since the 1500's had suggested they try mountain climbing. Which would really be more like mountain "hopping" since they didn't need to struggle with climbing, being as agile and strong as they were (vampirism had its major downs, but also a lot of ups). Lea wanted to see the sun, and he had come across a vlog run by some vamps they had never met discussing how a vampire could be out in the sun on thick cloudy or rainy days since the rays were what hurt them and couldn't penetrate through. By that theory, they surmised they could go to a mountainous area that is always suffocated in clouds and theoretically survive while enjoying snow in the daylight.

It had worked. Unfortunately. If they had only burned into person-sized bacon he wouldn't be here.

They arrived at Mount Nibel, which was just on the outskirts of a tiny mountain town. They easily bypassed the town, and as soon as they arrived to the winding roots of the Nibel's peaks Lea immediately demanded they climb to the top--as far as they could go before they would begin to heat up. Leon tried to back out again (he had done a little research for the trip, mainly in that he knew for a fact the local bar served hard, frothy cider) but Lea had grabbed him and away they went without his full consent. Per usual. Lea was a natural born vamp, which gave him more strength than "Biters" like Leon. However, Lea also lacked the ability to hide his fangs away (unlike Leon) and had cat-like irises that also gave away quite clearly what he was (also unlike Leon).

Until he became one himself, he had no clue what of the stories really were true (sun "burn") and what weren't (crosses and holy water don't do shit), nor had he imagined vampires come in different varieties (natural born, biter, Nosferatu...). Not that it would have mattered if he had.

Once they made it to the top, they found the clouds were still quite thick (and the size of the mountain kind of disappointing, actually). There wasn't any wildlife, just a lot of mushrooms and mold; no trees, grass, flowers... The whole place was like one gigantic, twisted, dead tree covered in an ever-white coat of snow. It was a little disconcerting, but Lea was sure this was only a good thing (as it meant even less humans would be walking about, and they were assured space). Lea then had the bright idea to "properly" climb back down, as he had seen a bridge a two... He wanted to explore the trails and maybe sample the shrooms that had been _glowing purple_ (as if being immune to poisons didn't make that a bad idea. They could still get psychologically messed up). So, down they went; down the spirals, arched hills, through a small valley (that admittedly had a beautiful water fountain naturally grown into the rock and spurting from some underground river below), and as they went to cross the bridge...

They didn't even have time to jump, and unlike the legends only Nosferatu could fly--not all vamps. They fell the rest of the way down, and the momentum on the way down is what knocked him unconscious when he finally landed.

When he eventually woke up again, it was to find his leg to be completely useless. His knee was broken for certain, if not totally shattered... He had fallen onto his back and his leg had unfortunately met an upturned boulder. Leon had a pounding headache, so definitely a concussion.... And his lower back felt stuck into place. It wasn't painful, at least--his body _was_ technically dead, but the whole predicament was annoying. There was already a fresh layer of snow on him, too. Leon's right arm still worked so he did his best to wipe the frost away from his face, neck, and exposed hip (there was a huge tear through his pants and shirt), but it was a useless effort. It seemed a storm was setting in.

An hour later, during which he considered his options and tried to pull himself to see if he could crawl back to town or something with no real progress, there he was... Quickly becoming a fanged popsicle.

 _I remember when I thought I would die on a battlefield..._ Leon lamented with a sigh that ghosted into the air. _Not thanks to my friend being an idiot and a vlog._

He wondered if he would at least sleep when he was frozen solid. He didn't really need to, but it would help pass the time while being stuck forever. Unluckily for him, he had undergone the Training, so he couldn't even starve to death...

*****

"You sure you saw some tourists headin' up here?" Cloud asked as he turned to Vincent and Cid behind him. There was a storm coming in, though thankfully it was just a flurry rather than another hail. Cloud adjusted his goggles. 

"Mm," the ravenette nodded as he hummed in confirmation. 

"I'm not seein' shit," Cid huffed through the black cigarette in his mouth. "Maybe they took shelter?"

"If so, we gotta find'em." Cloud sniffed. "The ferals were seen roamin' around last week, and Ol' Man Johnson says he swears he saw one this mornin' stalkin' near the mansion."

"Mm."

"What the fuck ever."

They had been searching for hours, in every nook and cranny they could, ever since three men were spotted at the bottom of the mountain before "disappearing". Thanks to that little detail, this was as much a hunt as it was a possible rescue mission; not many creatures could just come and go in a blink like that, and every one Cloud could think of was dangerous. 

About an hour ago, the bridge had broken... But by who they didn't know yet. It could have easily just fallen dead from old age all its own, too.

"Perhaps we should consider splitting up? Not far, just while we are on the ground floor of the mountain," Vincent suggested, but then went to walk in a different direction from the blondes without confirmation.

"Dammit, you dumbass!" Cid exclaimed as he chased after Vincent. "You know damn well why that's a bad idea."

Cloud shook his head, shrugged, and walked toward the trail that slithered between both mountains. Mt. Nibel was actually two mountains, but were close enough in proximity they were considered one. Cloud recalled an old story of a God splitting the mountain apart as a show of strength or something...

The trail between was where they had started with when they first arrived, but they had been toward the top when the bridge collapsed. The bottom of the mountain and a few side trails that led to no where but random holes were all that was left to check. It was going to be dark soon, so if they still found nothing by sunset it meant another miserable trek all over Mt. Nibel the next day.

Cloud sighed and hoped if they did have to come back they at least didn't find bodies. It was better to be a waste of time than to find victims.

Cloud perked up as he noticed breakage, most likely from the bridge, up ahead. There were fallen rocks they would have to clear up tomorrow since they were in the path, but for now Cloud jogged closer as he pulled his radio out.

"Guys, I found somethin'. Middle path. Bridge wreckage."

"No bodies?" Came the scratchy reply from Cid.

"I'm still lookin'..." Cloud's voice trailed off. He had skirted around some of the fallen debri easily enough, when he saw what looked exactly like what he had wanted to avoid. "Yeah... Yeah, there's a body..."

Cloud crept closer as a sympathetic sigh escaped. He walked until he knelt beside what appeared to be a frozen solid young man, of about Cloud's own age. Maybe a year or two older.

"Male. Already blue. Looks about twenty-six, oldest."

Cloud let the radio fall from his mouth as regarded the man's face. There was an old scar clearly not from the fall, square jaw, a cute freckle on his chin... 

"Damn, you were a beauty..." Cloud murmured and gently pushed a piece of brunette, frosted hair from the man's dead face.

Cloud nearly had a heart attack when the body's eyes suddenly began to move and open. He jumped back as two steel-blue eyes turned in their sockets with a small crackle and stared at him. At first he wondered if it was just the body releasing gases or something (doesn't it take a long time for a body to release gases like that, though?), but then his right hand twitched like he was trying to force it to move.

"Hurry!" Cloud suddenly called over the radio as he sat on his knees beside the man. "Not a body, not yet. _Alive_."

A hand landed on Cloud's shoulder out of no where and pulled him away. Cloud reared back to growl, but it was Vincent, who bypassed him to crawl over the brunette. He leaned in to smell the man's mouth.

"No blood..." Vincent leaned back far enough to look into his eyes. "Blink twice for yes and once for no."

"Where's Cid?"

"On his way."

"Do you know what's goin' on? We need to get a stretcher in here, don't we?"

"Not yet. He will live."

"He--wait, what?! He fell down a damn mountain and looks broken to pieces!"

But Vincent ignored him for the man. 

"Did you take the training?"

The body blinked groggily twice.

"Are you alone?"

No response.

"Fine. Were you here to film the mountain? Take pictures?"

The man hesitated but blinked twice. Vincent shook his head.

"Vin, what is goin' on?" Cloud demanded a little more firmly.

Vincent looked up with a frown and said. "He's like me... He's a vampire."

oo00oo00oo

"I had heard of a pair of vloggers running around mountain ranges lately... Most aren't like me, they cant take the sunlight," Vincent explained as he handed Cid a hot mug of coffee and exchanged a small kiss. He stood up straight again and crossed his arms. "They discovered vampires can survive areas with no sun, even in sunlight. Now, I hear vampires are coming out of the woodwork all over to find out for themselves if it's true."

Cloud nodded. It was nice to be indoors so he could take his jacket and gear off; besides being heavy, he just plain hated sleeves.

"So, you think he's harmless?" Cloud asked as he sipped from his own mug. "You said somethin' about trainin'?"

"We will have to ascertain his level of threat after his body is warmed enough to move again... In his current state, however, he could be considered only a mild danger. Both legs broken with one shattered... Broken spine, he's lucky his one arm moves still, though whether he can use his fingers we shall see. His head was cracked..."

"Don't vampires heal fast, though? Should we restrain'em?" 

"Depends, kid," Cid piped up suddenly. "Vincent is a rune vamp... Only one'a his kind, too. Doesn't drink, walks the sun... He ain't got much in common with normal vamps, 'sides strength and speed."

"Exactly. He's a biter, though, which means he was bitten. I saw the marks on his neck."

Cloud looked between the two and waved his hand, silently asking them to get to the point.

Cid rolled his eyes as Vincent continued, "It means... He's basically a corpse. He will need blood to heal, but he's undergone what we call the Training... This means he underwent a process that requires painful flushing and transfusion to pull out the blood and replace it with mako instead."

Cloud frowned at that. Mako was thought to be an All-Cure until it was discovered it caused users to rot, like a bad banana. 

"You've got it right, Cloud," Vincent said darkly, as if he could read his mind. "They basically rot their insides so they don't require basic functions like food or water.... Well, not rot. Vampires more just... Stiffened. With blood they appear as normal human; they feel like normal humans, radiate warmth like humans, and even blush. Without it, they become stones and the Mako allows them to continue functioning after. It does take time and rigorous training to keep the body from stiffening, though. The initial Training process during the blood replacement is the worst, I've heard; like being consumed in hell fire and repeatedly stabbed and electrocuted. The absolute torment... Is hard to explain."

"Then... Then why do it?" Cloud asked with a grimace.

"To survive, mostly. No need to hunt if you're never hungry. No hunters looking for a predator if no prey has fallen. And the chemical part of the Training is relatively short... Done within a day."

"... 'Within a day'?"

"Approximately eighteen hours," Vincent clarified as he carried a fresh mug for himself over to the chair Cid sat and perched himself on the blonde's lap. Cid put his free hand on Vincent's thigh and yawned, as if this were old news (well, they had been together a while...).

"Yikes..."

"Indeed."

"So... What happens now?"

"Once he is warmed enough to speak, we shall hear his story. Depending on his honesty we may heal him."

Cloud blinked. "Wait, doesn't that mean... He needs blood?"

Vincent nodded. "My blood should result in the least volatile reaction... If we gave him human blood, he could become feral after having gone without it so long. My blood is also more compatible with the Mako chemical."

Cloud looked at Cid expecting to see concern, but the older blonde just shrugged and somehow drank from his mug without removing the cigarette.

"Ooookay... In that case, should we prepare the basement?"

"Hafta oil the old shackles... Been a while," Cid murmured. "Don't think those things have been used since my grandpa owned this place."

"I'd like to say no," Vincent shook his head. "But there is a chance sharing my blood could cause him to... Go beast."

Cloud gulped. "Going beast" was what they called Vincent's monstrous change whenever he grew angry enough, which thankfully was only once. He was aware of himself, at least, but a monster like that out of control? "... Maybe I should just offer my blood instead?"

"Werewolf blood is poisonous to vamps, kid."

"And I'd rather not involve the humans here... I will stay with him while he heals."

"... What if we used Mako on him again?" Cloud cringed even as he thought of it; Mako was the worst sort of poison, but the mountain supplied it in droves. Half of their job was to keep Mako minors at bay, along with the ferals.

Vincent shook his head. "That could kill him, and even if we could use Mako... We lack the right equipment."

"... Let's let him have a say in it. When he wakes up. He should know all his options and their consequences..."


	2. Thawing Out

"... Therr ffhuck am ah..." Came the gravliest voice Leon had ever heard; he didn't recognize it as his own at first. The ravenette had done something that had sent him straight to sleep, and now he was in what looked like an old log cabin.

"Mornin', sunshine."

Leon tried to jerk his head in the direction of the voice, but was still too stiff to move much; his head only shook a little. Whoever it was was kind enough to walk into his vision... and what a vision it was. A beautiful blonde with soft-looking skin, a well-muscled body, and a bored frown leaned over him. The blonde wore a sleeve-less, turtle-neck sweater and thick pants, his eyes were a glass-blue, and his lips were a perfect dust pink. If the brunette had the ability to blush still, he thought he would have.

Leon felt his cheek being rubbed a little, and then his forehead.

"You're still so cold... I'm surprised you can speak."

"... Fhere am ah...?"

The blonde smiled gently, and damn if that wasn't incredibly pretty. Were all country boys like that? He thought the stereotype was rough and tumble. "My house. I live here with my dad and his partner."

"Ahnn... fhere is... yoor haws?"

"In Nibelheim. You're in the town at the base of the mountain. We found you after a bad spill with the bridge."

_Bridge?_ It took a moment to recall what had happened, but when the memories started to come back the first thing he felt was the urge to punch Lea in the face first chance he got. He also recalled freezing solid in the snow where he had fallen, and what were most likely a lot of broken bones... It took a lot of force to harm a Trained vampire, so he supposed they were either higher up than he thought or his corpse-like body was heavier than he thought, or both. Considering he could only move the fingers of his right hand still (or rather, could feel them trying to move--for lack of a better way to describe that sensation of _stuck_ ) he supposed he was still partially frozen... or he had a spinal injury. He grunted out a sigh and closed his eyes.

_How am I going to heal?_ Leon turned his eyes up to the blonde. _Can I even feed anymore?_

The blonde pat his head as if he were a child. "Not to worry. S'safe place."

_Does he know I'm a vampire?_

"We know you're a vampire."

_What are you, a seer? Get the fuck out of my mind, Blonde._

"We have a local vamp who recognized you right away."

_Ah. That explains that, then..._

"I'll bring you a hot drink up. Blink twice if you like coffee."

Leon immediately blinked four times.

The blonde chuckled. "Right. I'll take that as 'make it extra strong'." And then he lifted back up to leave.

_Handsome and smart... If I still had the bloodlust I would sink my fangs so deep into that..._

oo00oo00oo

Leon's spine wasn't broken after all, which was one silver-lining, at least. His left leg had a shattered fibula, his right knee-cap was chipped, his left arm was broken at the collar-bone but otherwise fine, and his skull was cracked partially in the back... which explained the migraine. The warmer he got, the more his head pounded. One of the only parts of his body that could still feel pain was his brain, which he discovered after several stress-induced headaches caused by Lea. They had given him some extra strength pain meds to see if that might help for now. In the brunette's hands was his third cup of coffee.

The blonde pressed against the bone popping at the base of his neck with a grimace, which Leon swat away lazily.

"... Okay. Now, who are you?" Leon was thankful he could finally talk with normal coherency.

"Ah, right," the blonde said with a cough as he rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks pinked, and Leon couldn't help but smirk a little at how easy it was to get the blonde to do that. "My name's Cloud."

_I wonder what other ways I could get him to blush?_ Leon thought darkly as he hid the growing expression of playful evil behind his mug with another sip. "I'm Leon. Thanks for the help, Cloud... But why? You know I'm a vamp. You know I'm Trained, or else you'd be freaking out more... Which means... You probably know what it takes to heal me, too. So, why?"

Cloud nodded, but before he could speak again the ravenette Leon recalled from before crept into the room like a towering shadow. Behind him was a gruff blonde, whom Leon assumed was Cloud's father.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," the ravenette began as he walked over to the stool where Cloud had been sitting. The blonde got up to give him the seat without a word, which Vincent took. He clasped his hands (with spindly fingers) into his lap and sat with perfect posture. "I'm sure you can tell what I am now that you've gained a bit of strength."

"The most stereotypical goth ever?"

Cloud in the corner snorted a little, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from the older blonde.

Vincent himself cracked something of a smile. "Close enough. How do you feel?"

"I'm... getting there. I suppose. As much as I can."

"Unfortunately, before we can go about any methods of recuperation we must discuss with you what circumstances led you to this unfortunate state... Then, I have some bad news to depart."

Leon stared at Vincent for a long time before gently nodding his head.

"When I asked before, you said you had come to take pictures of the mountain. Is that true?"

Leon eyed the gruff blonde, who had yet to introduce himself, as he sat on a second bed on the other side of the small room. There were stairs nearby, so he assumed it was at least a two floor place... and this was possibly just a guestroom. Or Cloud's with an extra bed. They were too small for a couple, unless Vincent and the blonde were those who liked separate beds. Not much room for sex, though. He cleared his throat, not wanting the mental image of the old blonde and Vincent in bed.

"Honestly? I didn't want to climb the dumb mountain. I came for the apple ale. I heard it was extra frothy."

Cloud, again, accidentally snorted, but only got a warning look from the older blonde this time.

"Then why were you on the mountain?" Vincent asked with a light tilt of his head.

Leon took a long time to eye them all carefully, before he finally shrugged (which made the broken bone in his collar jut through the skin enough to gross Cloud out a little). "I was here with two friends. They're both Trained. One is a Biter like me, but the other is a Natural Born. Natural Borns are a lot stronger than Biters, so he was able to drag me up there so _he_ could take pictures against my will... I really did just hope to have a drink or two once I knew I was going to have to come. I'm not much of a... sightseer, I guess."

Leon nodded his head toward the window where he could barely make out a bit of the mountain. "... Speaking of them, did you find anyone else? A red-head and another brunette?"

Cloud was the one who spoke up this time, "We only ever saw you. We'll be out lookin' again tomorrow."

Leon took a long breath in and nodded slowly.

"I believe you," Vincent said outloud first, before he turned to the blondes. "Cid, will you bring another cup? Tea, I think. Something minty. His sinuses sound a little clogged."

Cid nodded, stood up, kissed Vincent's forehead, glared at Leon, and then left while grumbling under his breath about grabbing another "cig" while he was at it.

Vincent looked back and scooted the wooden stool a little closer. "Now... I think you know what it is I wish to discuss next."

Leon nodded again. It had to be about his healing, or most likely the lack-there-of. He was sure Vincent wanted to discuss "splinting" and possibly using surgery to fix it as much as possible without blood.

"Your wounds require blood to heal. You have options."

Leon quirked a brow at that. _He's not honestly considering having me feed, is he?_

"We can't allow you to have human blood... it could cause you to become feral."

_Didn't think so._

"But you do have an alternative..."

_I'm seriously going to punch Lea when I see him. Stuck with a permanent migraine..._

"My blood, for one."

Leon started at that suggestion. "... We can't drink from each other."

"I'm not a Biter, or a Nosferatu, or a Natural Born... I was a Nosferatu, but years ago I was taken in and experimented on. Quite heavily." Vincent began, but he paused to give Leon time to register what he said. "Enough that... I can withstand the sun. I can grow hair, blush, feel heat and cold, have sex with my partner, and not feel a day of blood lust. However, in exchange they permanently warped my body... I was forced to undergo my own sort of training where I taught myself to stop becoming too emotional. My body reacts to my feelings, which means I can change if I feel too much of anything. Change into more than just a bat... Feeling too much now can turn me into a monster. One that no one can control."

Leon's mouth gaped involuntarily. He didn't even notice it as he considered what the ravenette said. _... The... The fuck?_ "... What?"

"I don't blame you for not understanding or believing me," Vincent said with a regretful sigh and shake of his head. "But it was right here, in fact, that it happened. There is a mansion... And in it once housed a family so cruel and evil they had enslaved several vampires and werewolves and other creatures in an effort to gain true, inconsequential immortality."

Leon slowly looked to Cloud, to silently ask if this man was insane. The blonde shrugged, but looked sympathetic.

"At any rate, they made me... I was the only Nos they could capture, and it was because... I was foolish," Vincent shook his head again. He looked like it was painful to think about, but before Leon could say he didn't have to go on, he continued on anyway, "one of the experimenters caught my eye. A woman. Like many of our kind, I became attached instantly. I loved her in a heartbeat. She loved what she could do to me once I was in a cage..."

Leon's heart didn't beat much these days, but the absolute grief in Vincent's voice instantly had him feeling both sorry and angry on his behalf. His fists clenched into the sheets beside him and his brows knotted.

"You know that Nos are the most powerful and rare among us. My biology has always been different... When they experimented on me, unlike our brethren, I changed instead of died. I became a beast... I killed them--all of them. It took several hours to calm down.

"The creatures who were left either departed, like the fae--too delicate for the cold, or remained. Mainly werewolves. They made this village and still run it today."

"... Why did you tell me all that?"

"Because you're going to be stuck here a while. I wanted you to know the town, and to know more about _me_ because what we must do if you're going to get better requires a lot of trust." Vincent stood again and peered down at Leon like a concerned father. "I apologize for dumping so much on you so soon, however... But if you want to heal as soon as possible, we will need to begin as soon as you're completely thawed. The healing may be painful and strange... It could take days. This is new... You may not make it."

Leon reared back into the pillow. "... There's a lot you haven't explain yet, huh?"

Vincent nodded his head sharply. "Yes. If it involves my blood, there is so much more you must know in order to consent. For now... rest. Absorb. I'll return. I am going to prepare the basement if you choose to feed."

The man had a red cape on that was partly tattered. He turned with a great sweep of it, like a tortured super hero or something, and walked out as gracefully as he came.

Leon turned to Cloud, who retook his seat. The blonde gently swept away the bangs falling into his face, as naturally as a mother might. "... Are you sure the basement could contain me? He seems to know what he's doing, but a blood lust fit can be... pretty intense."

"Like he said," Cloud began, while still playing with Leon's hair until not a strand tickled his face any longer. Cloud pulled out a few soft hair-clips and began to slip them into Leon's bangs. ("So you can eat and drink without getting hair in it," Cloud explained in a soft mutter when Leon quirked a brow of question at the clips. His bangs had had to be wiped clean once due to dipping in the coffee.) "This is a werewolf town. That basement was literally built to contain a full-fledged, half-man half-wolf... back in the hay-day of monsters. About three generations ago we began to go more wolf than wolf-man, and now not'a'one of us transforms fully anymore, not here, but ya never know. Just gotta give the chains a bit of oil..."

"Mmm... so you're a werewolf?"

"Mm."

"Never met one... Never met a country boy, either," Leon chuckled.

Cloud rolled his eyes. Once he finished his task, he moved to stand.

"Comfy?"

"As much as I can be, I guess." Leon handed over his empty mug when prompted. "So, you said 'not fully'. What does that mean?"

"Durin' the moon I get ears, fangs, claws, tail... Rest of me stays the same. Cid, too."

"So, Cid isn't your dad?"

"He's... He's my adopted dad. That counts." And that seemed to be all Cloud wanted to say on that. "But, uh... I don't call him that to his face. He'll swat me."

Leon chuckled. "Got it. So, why not hate vampires? I guess because of Vincent?"

"I don't know about outside the village beyond what little I bother with on social media, but... That whole war train left the station years ago. I mean, it was a vampire who liberated the whole town and still helps to keep us safe. Vampires are sort of just... inconsequential, I guess? We kind of don't give a crap.... Though," Cloud scratched his head, "that might change with this whole 'vampire mountain visit' craze... If things get violent, I mean. Can't imagine it'll always be trained, tamed vampires that come."

Leon nodded. "I wouldn't take it as too much comfort, since I'm not exactly social, but I don't know of too many vamps that haven't undergone the Training. Besides helping us to survive and hide from hunters, when you have bloodlust it's impossible to think straight... You can't even be in the same room as a human. Your thoughts are muddled, your body is always uncomfortable, your instincts are derranged and confused..." Leon sighed and wondered for a moment why he was speaking so much. "I'm not looking forward to that feeling again..."

"Your instincts were 'derranged'?"

Leon grimaced. "Everything you do and want to do is just... Fucked up. Leave it at that."

Cloud stared for a long second, before he nodded in response slowly. "Got it, but... He said his blood is different. It's compatible to the Mako somehow."

"... Compatible?"

"He said you might become somethin' similar to him, or a beast, or you might just be the way you were before Trainin' without feral side-effects. Or, ya know... Maybe die." Cloud coughed uncomfortably and shrugged. "I'm sure he's hopin' it'll actually help, though."

Leon blew out a breath that caused his lips to vibrate a little. "Surgery and permanent damage almost seem the better option now..."

"What?"

"Nothing. What do I do now?"

Cloud stood up and pulled out a drawer from the bedside table next to the twin on the other side. Leon supposed this probably was his room after all when the blonde produced a nice tablet and began to fiddle with it.

"For now, I'll put a movie on for you while you warm up," he began as he swiped across the screen a few times. "And I'll throw another log on the fire," Cloud said as he indicated the little fireplace that was impossible to see from Leon's vantage point (beyond the side of the brick frame). "What movies do you like?"

"Horror movies. The cheesier, the better."

Cloud snorted, but found something about a Megalodon being genetically mutated to an octopus and then set the tablet down on Leon's lap to play. 

"Need anythin' else?"

"No. Thank you."

*****

Cloud nodded and turned to walk away, but was stopped just as he reached the door when Leon called out suddenly. The blonde turned back with a quirked brow and a frown.

"About before, when you found me..." Leon began casually enough, until his lips quirked upward into a playful smirk, "I think you're a beauty, too. In case you were interested."

Cloud turned red from his head to his toes--he could feel it. His whole body froze from equal parts embarrassment and shock. _Crap, he had heard me..._ "Uhh," Cloud cleared his throat when it cracked. "Yeah, um, yeah... You're welcome. Bye."

Cloud turned away quickly and just suppressed the urge to jog down the stairs while mentally berating himself. He could hear soft laughter trickling from the bedroom.

The blonde took a deep breath and reminded himself as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and down the hall to the front of the house about the _bear_ he had taken down just last Summer; if he could take on full-sized, adult bears, he could handle a little flirting from a stranger. Even if that stranger was pretty. And had a nice voice when he could talk straight again. And his lips were--

Cloud cleared his throat as he finally joined Cid and Vincent; they were in the kitchen whispering about something. Despite how raucous Cid could be, he tended to keep his volume low for Vincent's sensitive ears; so sensitive, in fact, Cloud could almost swear the man could hear a spider weaving its web. How that kind of hearing didn't result in daily migraines was beyond him. It was beyond anything even wolves could do, and they could hear noises for nearly a mile.

"So, uh... Mako," Cloud began awkwardly as he entered the kitchen. "How come his eyes don't glow?" Leon's eyes were a steel-blue, almost grey. 

Vincent looked up from where he sat at the table with something that smelled like ginger and... Tumeric? "They may once he has blood in his system again... But his body is practically stone." Vincent took a long sip of his drink. "More than that, but less than dead. Calling him a corpse isn't entirely correct, but it is the closest term." 

"What took you so long to get down here, boy?" Cid asked almost playfully as he puffed away. "One might think you're enjoyin' our extra company."

Cloud rolled his eyes and huffed. "Don't get any ideas, old man. I just left him with a movie so he wouldn't be bored outta his mind."

"How considerate," Vincent commended quietly. "He could be stuck a few hours... Good idea. I hadn't thought to keep him entertained."

"Why should we anyway?" Cid snorted. 

"'Cause it's what's right, you sour fruit."

"Shut yer mouth, cub."

The young wolf rolled his eyes again as he grabbed a thick jacket and a wooly hat by the door, both of which he slipped on quickly. He sat on the front landing to pull his boots on.

"And where are you goin'? Yer on babysittin' duty, remember?"

"The bar. Where else?" Cloud chose to ignore the 'babysitting' part.

Cid huffed. "Fine. I guess if he has a _movie_ he should be all right alone... Tell The girls I said hello, then. And bring me back a pastry! A fresh one this time!"

"Will do," Cloud called back, just as he was opening the door. The flurry had left snow nearly to his knees, but it didn't bother him. It did hinder his "quick trip" a little, meaning he was going to be taking much longer than the ten minutes he had hoped, but it was fine. He pulled the hat down over his ears and trudged on down the tiny street to the pub.

oo00oo00oo

By the time Cloud returned, almost an hour and a half later, Leon was feeling warm enough that both his hands could move without stiffness. He couldn't lift his left arm too high, but could use it to hold the tablet in place while he looked for another movie. Cloud walked in just as Leon was perusing the surprisingly large horror collection. He didn't look up at first, until he heard a heavy "thunk" on the bedside table. He turned to look and was met with a gigantic, frosty mug of something with a thick layer of foam on top. Leon realized a second later he could smell apple and alcohol.

"... You got me the apple ale?" Leon asked carefully as he stared at it. Cloud still had his outer things on, so he began to undress once he put the mug down.

"Yep."

_... That was... really nice._ Actually, so far Cloud had been nothing but kind and polite to him. It was almost hard to know how to react. No one was this nice without a catch... normally. But what could Cloud gain from it? "... Thank you." He said quite genuinely before he twisted as much as he could to pick the mug up in his right hand. He couldn't recall someone going this far out of their way for him, especially not a stranger. The feeling the kind gesture elicited reminded him he really wasn't totally dead yet, which was a sentiment so sappy he mentally snorted to himself. _It's a drink. It's not a kidney replacement. Since when are you so sentimental?_

*****

Cloud could feel himself turning red again; the brunette sounded... touched. Like he wasn't used to basic consideration and care. Maybe not... He was a vampire. However, Cloud wasn't the type to normally go out of their way this far for someone; he was the type to prefer a little distance, including with his closest friends. He wasn't the type to blush over a compliment, or to feel his heart skip a beat after being thanked so sincerely.

Yet, it was happening anyway. 

Cloud tossed his coat, his hat, and then his pants into a hamper; he had on a pair of black, thermal leggings beneath so he wasn't concerned about showing anything off. Despite that, he knew the leggings were skin-tight (they were supposed to be) and he at least hoped his butt didn't look weird... Though, worrying about his butt at all was also a strange, new sensation--he normally never cared. Apparently, there was a lot about Cloud that changed in the presence of this vampire.

_... Maybe I'm going crazy._ "You're welcome."

"... But why? You're already doing way more than you have to."

"Well," Cloud slipped into some black flannels and then hopped onto the opposite bed. The blonde sat on the edge and faced Leon as he leaned back onto his hands. "Really, Vincent is doin' most of the helpin'... I just figured if it's gonna suck that much, and you know... be life threatenin'... You'd like what you came for first."

"You're a good one, Cloud," Leon replied as he took a long sip and groaned in delight. Cloud sat up and rubbed his face down to hide the fact he was turning an intense red once more; between the sweet tone and the sound he made after the room was suddenly ten degrees hotter.

_Shit..._ "... You, um... You keep entertainin' yourself. I'm gonna see if the prep work is done." Cloud said as he popped up from the bed. He would just sleep downstairs for now, or something. His turtleneck was comfortable enough so he didn't switch tops.

*****

They must have used fresh apples, and it must have been made in shop; the taste was too sharp, and the foam... it tasted like honey. It was the best ale he had ever tried. Leon did his best not to just down the whole thing at once, since it was probably a pain in all that snow just to get this one mug. The brunette looked up as Cloud stood up, sounding agitated.

_Something I did?_ Leon wondered. "You sure you don't want to watch a movie with me?"

Cloud paused at the door with an annoyed frown on his face and turned back to look at Leon. 

Leon stared back and shrugged. After a long moment of them studying each other, Cloud shook his head gently, but at least his face relaxed a little before he left. It was rare he could have an entire conversation like that without words; no one he knew could speak fluent quiet. The fact Cloud could only brought Leon's opinion that extra inch higher.

_Good looking, smart, tough, thoughtful, kind, and not obnoxious... He's practically perfect._ Leon sighed to himself as he randomly selected a movie when he couldn't decide between five different choices. _Too bad I'm not able to get it up anymore... otherwise I'd try and seduce him. He's clearly interested, so it wouldn't be hard... Maybe after the feeding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are understanding Leon's condition. Not to worry, he'll be able to "get it up" again soon. xD


	3. Different Ways of Loving

Cloud knew something was wrong the moment he stepped onto the first floor again. Vincent was no where in sight (probably in the basement), which was normal and fine, but Cid... Cid had the smuggest grin on his face. The sight of it made Cloud twitch uncomfortably. 

At the bottom of the stairs was a living room, followed by a hall that led to the kitchen (right), front door (straight ahead), and another pair of stairs (left) that led to Cid and Vincent's room. Cid had migrated from the kitchen to the living, where he sat on the couch with a fresh cigarette and that obnoxious grin. Cloud huffed and chose to walk past ignoring it, but of course whatever it was Cid wanted to say was _going_ to be said no matter what. Cid attempted to trip him (a playful stunt they tried on each other other all the time), but Cloud knew it was coming and easily hopped around him--avoiding the trap completely.

"If there's somethin' you wanna say, old man, then say it," Cloud grumped as he crossed his arms and stared at Cid. He made it to the other side of the living room, so he could escape to the basement if needed. The entrance was just to the left of the front door, and was often mistaken by visitors for being a closet (one guy threw his coat in without thinking, assuming it was for coats). "You don't look that damn ugly without a purpose."

Cid tossed a small wolf statuette at Cloud, which he caught easily. 

"You sure are bein' nice to that drinker up there," Cid began slowly, carefully (as if he hadn't tried to trip and than knock Cloud out with an ornament). That grin had disappeared for a flash after the insult, but it was back in full force as he took a few steps closer. Cloud stiffened up and stayed in place for now; he knew Cid only had terrible ideas, he always did something when he was trying to act coy, but damn if Cloud would back down like a coward. "Little too nice, actually..."

"I don't consider it 'too nice'. Aren't ya always complainin' I'm too much of a hardass? Now you wanna put me down for showin' my basic manners?"

Cid scoffed. "Don't try that shit on me, kid. You ain't even that nice to Tifa, even back when you had that pathetic crush on her."

Cloud rolled his eyes. He didn't like being reminded of his childhood; besides embarrassment, there were just too many sad memories. "Yeah, when I was--what? Five?"

"None the less, you ain't nice to anyone, kid. Ever. Your manners go as far as polite 'hellos' and sometimes you'll apologize if you feel like it's actually necessary." Cloud never apologized just to apologize, and he didn't even apologize when he might be/was totally wrong. He only showed consideration like that when he gave a crap about someone. "You don't give a shit about people otherwise. You've got three friends you find okay, me, and Vincent. You're the type of pretty boy that literally every woman who comes to this town 'oo's and 'ahh's at, like a god damn tourist attraction, and you're quick to kill any fantasies they might have of a good time with you." Cid inched closer. He was just an inch or so shorter than Cloud, but he was built to take down men twice their size. "Not that he's my type, but he ain't bad lookin'." Cid smirked. "I think I know what's goin' on..."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Cid suddenly turned serious. He stood straight and planted his hands on his hips. "Either that boy is your mate, or you're just horny."

Cloud burst into newly discovered shades of red at that declaration, and it was said so seriously, too. "Wh-What?"

"Well? I caught you before he was conscious nuzzlin' on him--"

"I wasn't _nuzzlin'_! I was checking to see if he was breathing," Cloud replied with an angry frown. _I was also curious to see what 'Trained Vampires' smelled like... But I wasn't_ nuzzlin' _!_

"Uh huh. Fine. Maybe you were just curious about his smell, since he's mostly dead but alive and all." Cid shrugged. "You walked through snow past your knees just to get him a damn drink, the one he said he had come for."

"I was goin' to the bar anyway."

"You weren't gone long enough to be there for you, and you forgot my pastry!"

"I wasn't gonna get you a pastry anyway."

"... But you got his drink."

"He's a guest, you old coot," Cloud huffed again. "One that might not be around tomorrow if the feedin' don't work. Forgive me for feelin' sorry!"

"Okay, fine. You felt bad for him," Cid began, perfectly reasonable... and then, "but I heard you apparently called him 'pretty' or somethin'?"

"Stop listenin' in on private conversations!" Cloud growled as he finally turned away to head toward the basement. "You said it yourself anyway... I ain't blind. Doesn't mean anythin', though."

"And all that blushin'?"

"Is because you're an idiot!"

Cid laughed. "Fine, fine. No need to get your underwear twisted."

"The only one twistin' things is you, you old looney..." Cloud called as he jerked the basement door open and slammed it behind him.

Cloud grumbled to himself as he traversed the stairs. Unlike with a normal basement, the stairs here weren't exposed on either side, but instead encased by cement blocks. Down ten steps, sharp turn left; down another ten steps, down a hall, sharp turn right. The original owner had dug deep into the ground until the basement was not directly below the house, but beneath the backyard, and so far below screams could not be heard. One long hall and another left, and then a fork in the road: one led to the basement, the other to their back-up food storage (they had at least three, just in case. More than one too-long winters had left their neighbors nearly without food, but thanks to Cid's hoarding no one had ever starved).

"Vincent," Cloud called, though it was unnecessary. He knew Vincent had heard him coming. There was a wooden door that led to the old holding chamber, followed by a steel door, which Cloud shoved past easily despite how heavy it actually was. Too thick to be forced through, even by claws and teeth. "Vincent, how are things goin'?"

"I assume from your demeanor Cid chose to tease you after all," Vincent began from where he was oiling a rag. 

Cloud hopped over the last flight of stairs to the floor of the "dungeon"; there was a cell with bars, and inside the cell four manacles for wrists and ankles attached firmly to the wall and floor. He grabbed a spare rag and took the can of oil from Vincent once he was ready.

"So, you knew?"

"Mm."

"He thinks I might be thinkin' Leon is my mate or somethin'..." Cloud grumbled under his breath as he scooped about the can until he had a nice, thick glob. They were almost out and would need to get more, just in case.

"... Do you?" Vincent asked casually as he opened the cell and walked inside. The door didn't make a sound like it usually did, so Cloud assumed he had finished that already.

"... I don't know," Cloud answered honestly, knowing that unlike Cid Vincent wasn't going to make jokes or hound him about it; as much as Vincent loved Cid, he also knew it was none of his lover's business to snoop into Cloud's and would keep it to himself.

"Tell me what you do know," Vincent said, in that ever calm, soothing way of his.

"..." Cloud opted for touching up the right ankle shackle first since the bottom ones would be the most annoying. "... He is... attractive."

"He is. Most of us are. Even those who are ugly when bitten tend to change shape... Part of being a predator that can only target humans."

"..."

"So, you find him aesthetically pleasing. Anything else?"

"That's what I can't figure out, I guess. Yeah, he's handsome, and I can imagine he's even sexy when he's not messed up, but..."

".... But normally that isn't enough."

"..."

"Normally," Vincent began carefully, but he didn't sound the same way Cid did when taking on that tone (for Cid, it was in preparation to make fun of Cloud--for Vincent, it was because he wanted what he said to be carefully considered), "I have seen you appreciate someone for their looks, but you tend to stare for only a moment before looking away. I have also seen the people you can appreciate this way walk up to you, and even when you do sleep with them you tend to turn them away immediately after. You don't act in kindness just because someone is 'pretty'."

Cloud had undergone the same phase most teenage boys (even those without heightened senses and hormones) do, and had taken his time sleeping around. He was a bit of a black sheep for it, as with werewolves both old and young, male and female mating was considered a serious issue in town. Your mate should be the only one to know your body that way, as wolves could be easily possessive and jealous by nature (again, both female and male equally). It wasn't a 'purity for your partner' thing, like some humans preached... it was a safety precaution. The urge to kill former lovers of mates was too intense to ignore sometimes. He wasn't sure if that was the case of being in a small town or a werewolf thing or both, but he hadn't felt particularly obligated to wait on sex even knowing the dangers. He had wanted to explore, and plenty of horny tourists to experiment with coming in and out--especially during the one month of the year when flowers would bloom. The mana springs and strange, but poisonous wildlife also attracted strangers, which Cloud could both understand and not understand at all (both could kill you with a touch).

"... I don't think I'm bein' overly kind, though."

"I don't want to dissuade you from this behavior by acting as if it simply too odd to behold," Vincent used his thumb to get between the links of the chains. "I appreciate you showing so much politesse."

"Thank you?"

"However, know that it is hard for a father figure to not get excited," Vincent said with the tiniest smile, which Cloud returned with a bemused look. "Besides when you were four and had that crush on Tifa, you've never shown much interest outside the bedroom. No one is obligated to settle down with anyone, even if the townsfolk expect it, but seeing that you might have found your mate has Cid in a tizzy."

Cloud snorted at that description. "Well, tell him to calm down. Nothin' worth gettin' tizzy over just yet."

"... 'Yet'?"

"I mean, maybe?" Cloud winced as he thought of it. The idea of settling down was one he had dreamed of on and off (in silent--no one was ever allowed to know) since he was a child, but... No one suited him. One was supposed to be able to sniff out their mate (which it wasn't abnormal for their mate to be someone not a werewolf), but if that mate died? That was it. There wouldn't be another one. One mate, one life; everyone else is just a notch on the bedpost, or those werewolves who lost their mates early would try to date the human way, and some would have mild success. But nothing would ever be like having your mate. That idea terrified him, which was another reason he kept his distance.

"Mm. You know," Vincent began as he stood to work on the upper shackles. "Your mate is not official until you claim them properly. Until then, it's just a scent that drives you wild... Sometimes, a werewolf gets denied and I have been told that feeling of loss is worse than actually losing a mate. Despite this... I almost denied Cid."

"... What?" Cloud paused as he was dusting off his pants as he stood from the floor. He stared up at Vincent with a quirked brow.

"There are ways to curb the loss either way, such as volunteer work or if children are involved concentrating on them. Though, children should never be adopted or birthed just for the sake of their usefulness toward their parents..." Vincent continued to work and speak as if he hadn't said something mildly incredible. 

"... But you two are so..." Cloud blinked. "Why?"

"You know some of the details of my past," Vincent said with a shrug. "Imagine being eternal. Falling in-love is..." Vincent sighed. "I didn't want to experience it again. I didn't want it to happen again, and then go through the suffering of watching them age and die."

Cloud recovered himself and nodded. _That does make sense._ He grabbed for the shackles again. “... Then why didn't you?"

"It's in a werewolf's nature to dominate the one they want. In werewolf pairings it's not so much dominate as play; they claim each other equally and the bonding and courting process is rough and mainly involves teeth." Vincent chuckled. "So, it isn't abnormal for a werewolf to be... commandeering of their chosen, even before officially claiming them. Not Cid."

"... Wait, what?"

"Cid said he could see such a deep sadness in me he knew rough treatment was the last thing I needed or wanted. Instead, back when the mountain was crawling with far more dangerous beasts and we didn't have so many capable guardians, he climbed it alone to pick me a flower. A rare, dark lily that shouldn't be able to survive on the mountain in its harsh conditions, but the mana springs and mako supply give life to all sorts of surprising things."

Cloud raised both his brows. _... Cid. Regularly snap his jaws at me, trip me, body slam me into snow piles Cid...?_

"I know it seems unfathomable," Vincent chuckled, "but he presented the flower to me and said 'even if you never choose me, can I still make you happy?' and I admit it was the first time I had cried in years. I accepted him then and there and still have the lily pressed into my favorite book." Vincent smiled fondly. "Cid dipped it into a glycerin formula for me so it will remain as eternal as I am."

"Damn, who knew the old coot could be such a romantic?" Cloud couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Keep it to yourself, cub." Vincent didn't sound like he expected him to, though.

"Why tell me that story?"

"Because I know how concerned you are about losing again. First your father, and then your mother," Cloud looked away again as Vincent spoke, "and I know you've been told all the horror stories about how horrific losing a mate is... I guess I am saying that a mate isn't the end of the world. You don't have to have one, you can choose to date more casually as you have forever, and if you do choose one and lost them it would hurt but the time with them is worth it. I learned that with Cid. Even when I lose him, I'll treasure our time together."

"What if I get rejected...? What if they, whoever they are, don't want me?"

"You hurt. You come to us. You rely on your friends. You would be reminded we love you. You would learn to move on, and we would support you."

Cloud smiled sadly at that. It was both the most honest, yet unwanted answer he could have received.

"... How about vampires?" Cloud asked while keeping his eyes on the chains he was oiling.

"Vampires?"

"Do vampires choose mates? You said vampires grow attached easily before. But do they, you know... settle down, or are you special?" Cloud cleared his throat and tried his best to sound as casual as possible.

He heard Vincent chuckle a little. "... Vampires when in their full prime do not have crushes like humans, we have _obsessions_. Bloodlust is a damnable thing, and it causes a vampire to live solely on instinct. That instinct includes feeding, sex, and... entertaining themselves."

"Uhh, what does that mean?"

"It's not abnormal for vampires to get involved in drugs, murder packs, orgies, become rapists, torment prey for hours before feeding... People called the werewolves in their prime monsters, but in truth it wasn't their fault, and it was only for a night. Vampires... they _could_ control themselves, but they don't want to. They don't see the point, and Biters in particular are weak to their cravings. The only time a vampire calms down to any degree is when they find someone they want to keep. Then that person becomes the center of their world. They never bite, but they do demand that person's attention on such a level that small children look selfless in comparison."

Cloud chuckled. He hardly knew Leon, but he couldn't imagine him demanding twenty-four hour attention; he seemed more the type to want to be left alone most of the time. _Then again, he had wanted company when watching movies... I'm still not sure if he was kidding or not, though._

"Vampires are creatures of seduction. They're openly affectionate, demanding, needy things; why, when I still had bloodlust I was always pathetically begging with little noises for the one I wanted to come closer so I could permanently encase her in my arms or wings, depending on my form at the time. With Nosferatu, our instincts are more animal-like, so I was more like an excitable bat who wanted to be hugged and carried by my preferred person all the time, but..." Vincent sighed. "She never did, even once. In truth if she had, I might have been more heart-broken." Vincent waved a hand to get Cloud's attention. He stared firmly at Cloud. "Vampires... do not take kindly to rejection. Werewolves hurt on the inside, but vampires will hurt you in every way they possibly can if you hurt them. It's not abnormal for whole families to go missing after breaking up with one--entire towns, just like this one, depending on their strength. Leon is a Biter, so he's not too powerful... Still. Be wary, and be absolutely certain, before you think of choosing him."

"... What if I... What if I did, though?" Cloud frowned. "I get he's dangerous, fine. And he could either die or be more powerful after the feeding... But how much of a relationship could there be? It sounds so fleeting..."

Vincent smiled. "Vampires do not fixate willy-nilly. Once we do, you're stuck... until you give us a reason."

"... So, it's..."

"Extremely permanent. If a vampire loves you, they will love you until your dying breath."

oo00oo00oo

Leon was starting to get bored with movies, but he considered it rude to play around on the tablet without permission. Instead, he put on a black-and-white horror film that was all music and no words to play as background noise while he laid back. The bed smelled like it was rarely in use, which made him curious about the other bed. If this was Cloud's room and he used the other bed... Leon turned to stare at it. 

_I bet if I still had bloodlust I'd be over there smelling his pillows like a creep,_ he thought with a sigh. _Reeeallly not looking forward to being a drooling idiot again._

Leon turned away and gazed hard at the ceiling instead.

_What's the alternative, though? Put things back together as best you can and hope the glue sticks?_

The brunette vampire shook his head, or had tried--the place where he had a crack in his skull throbbed from the movement. 

_... Ugh... Well, he did say there was a possibility I might just be like him and have to watch my emotions or something. I think I could handle that._ He hoped. _None of my options are good... Damn you, Lea..._

The door creaked opened at last. Leon pushed to sit himself up once more as Cloud walked in with his hands in his pant pockets. He stopped at the foot of the bed and offered a neutral sort of half-smile.

"... So, I'm gonna take you downstairs. Vincent says that whatever you choose it's time to leave the bedroom."

"No more stay of execution?"

Cloud turned somber in such a way it surprised Leon. "... Don't say that. Chances are good, for the most part."

"For the most part."

The air was heavy for a moment. Leon couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit touched once again. He sighed loudly and smirked. "And how do you plan to take me downstairs, pretty boy?"

Cloud snorted. "My father calls me that--don't."

"I'm pretty sure we have two different meanings, but fine."

Cloud turned a dust pink, shook his head, and pulled his hands out of his pockets as he approached the side of the bed.

"I plan to carry you."

"... Carry me?" Leon looked at Cloud incredulously. Leon wasn't exactly small to begin with, but he was in every way bigger than Cloud and heavier than usual to boot with his current body. 

Cloud then did the sexiest thing Leon had ever seen: he smirked in only the way a person who knows what they're doing can, pushed his hair behind his ear, and then scooped Leon up like he was a bag of feathers. The vampire gasped as he found himself (and his sheet and blanket) held in a confident grip in the shorter man's arms. Leon wondered if his eyes looked like they were bugging out a second, because even with the tales he had heard of werewolves this was damned impressive. Cloud turned his head and their eyes caught, and whatever look it was Leon sported seemed to boost Cloud's ego along with his smirk. 

"No need to look _that_ surprised," Cloud whispered, almost flirtatiously.

Leon chuckled and darkened his eyes, the way he used to when enticing prey. "So sorry I doubted you..."

The vampire put his arms around Cloud as comfortably as he could, and then they stayed there instead of going down. It seemed to last a long time when in truth it had only been a few minutes, when suddenly Cid called from downstairs, "Get yer spikey head down here! I ain't waitin' on you two all night."

Cloud turned red and Leon cleared his throat. The blonde began to walk them both down the stairs and toward the living room, while still easily holding Leon aloft. His arms didn't shake, not even a little.

 _That is incredibly hot and if you pull stunts like this after I've fed you might find a vampire in your bed later if you aren't careful,_ Leon playfully warned in his head. _... If I survive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was supposed to include the feeding but then I did that thing where other stuff got in the way and I concentrated on other aspects of the story more than I expected and now it's going to be the next chapter. xD HA. This is why I gotta stop saying stuff like "IN THIS CHAPTER THIS HAPPENS!"


	4. The Feeding and The Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most won't know it, but whenever I include real-life places like France it's only included because it was in the KH games. France is where Beauty and the Beast takes place, and the Coliseum is in Greece so... But in all my fictions involving them they are still fantasy-type worlds. Keep that in mind here (there won't be any real history involved).

Cloud carried Leon down the steps. They were steeper and took longer than Leon expected, and led right to a rather cozy looking living room. It wasn't too big or too small, and was occupied by a squishy-looking couch, a bear skin rug, a fireplace, a wall-mounted television, some shelves with books and odd knick-knacks... It was everything Leon expected from a little cottage. There were stairs on the other side of the room leading to some other floor, which would explain why the steps they took from Cloud's room seemed to take a lot longer than they should have--Cloud's room was a third floor, if Leon had to guess. 

Cloud carried the brunette over to the squishy couch and laid him down. "I guess Vincent isn't back yet," he murmured to himself before turning to look at Leon, who was still burritoed into the sheet and blanket. "So, Vincent went to grab some supplies... I thought all we needed was his blood and the chains fixed up, and maybe a chair... since, ya know.... standin' seems like a thing you can't do right now." Cloud shrugged and looked anywhere but at Leon.

 _Where did all that confidence go, Blonde?_ Leon thought with a sigh. "Whatever."

Cloud sat down on the floor with his knees up while facing Leon and leaned his side into the couch. He eventually looked up with those bright, blue eyes of his. "... Anyone waitin' for ya?"

"Besides those two idiots who brought me here?" Leon scoffed. "I haven't had anyone since I was knighted."

"Knighted?"

"I'm old as dirt, blonde." Leon huffed. 

"... How old are you?"

Leon rolled his eyes over to Cloud, who had tilted his head curiously at Leon (like a puppy). _Dammit, that's cute..._ "Why?"

"Just wanna know."

"Why?"

"'Cause I do. Now how old is dirt in your world?"

Leon wasn't sure if Cloud would believe him, and something inside (an anxiety he had, literally, never felt before in all his existence) began to arise. He suddenly regretted mentioning his age at all. Would Cloud change his mind about him? He wasn't even technically a knight for more than a week before he was bitten. That wasn't anything to be too impressed by... It was a little pathetic, actually. Not to mention being hundreds of years old might make him seem... like he should be more. More like Vincent, maybe, rather than a leather-wearing airhead like he felt he had become. 

Well, if he was to do anything with Cloud after the feeding (not that they would, but there was a possibility of a little fun, at least) he figured... whatever.

"... I was turned in the year 1410," Leon said as casually as possible. He stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "I was twenty-six and had been knighted just a week before I was bitten. I was in the Order of Stars under King Ansem the Wise... before we were wiped out by rabid vampires. Why they only drained me I don't know, but I was once told vampires sometimes only drain when they find someone attractive. Like... you can't leave them alive, but you think they're aesthetically pleasing enough to 'save'. Usually it's with the intent to make them a pet... Never met the guy who bit me, though."

Cloud blinked and seemed to lean in closer. He almost looked like a fascinated child, for half a second.

"I was knighted late due to a War. I was a squire for nearly ten years longer than usual, because it was so... violent, so consuming there was no time to think about much of anything but survival. Ceremonies weren't a thing for a while, and though I wore the armor of a knight I wasn't official until I was touched by the king's sword. One week later... everyone's dead. Talk about bad luck."

*****

 _A knight?_ Cloud thought as he leaned forward to remove the hair-clips from Leon's hair. He had considered leaving them in (it was rather endearing to see the vampire with little clips in his hair), but they probably wouldn't help much during the feeding. The brunette shut his eyes as his hair was released; Cloud tossed the clips as they came undone onto a coffee table. Cloud looked down at Leon's scarred face while the brunette had his eyes closed to examine him a little more. _He's a genuine, medieval knight?_ Despite how bitter Leon seemed, and how underwhelming he tried to make that sound, excitement bubbled in Cloud's stomach despite himself. He used to play knights and princesses with Tifa and Aerith all the time (with roles switching often, even though he hated being the princess) when he was small.

Once he was done pulling the clips out, he ruffled Leon's hair playfully. "... So... You've been alive for over six hundred years?"

"Yep."

"Sad."

"Sad?"

"Seems you just got dumber," Cloud smirked, indicating he was playing.

Leon glared back, but he didn't seem genuinely angry. "I'll smack you once I've fed, you brat."

"... So, you've decided to feed?" Cloud asked as his eyes (and the tips of his fingers) crawled down Leon's face, his chin, down his throat... until he realized what he was doing and pulled away as casually as he could.

"Maybe. Vincent wasn't done discussing it... Based on what he's said so far, I'm willing to at least try. Why the fuck not?"

"Don't you have friends? You could die..."

Leon huffed. "Been alive six-hundred years, remember? Not much to live for... Never had the chance to stay in one place, so only thing I have is doing whatever I feel like next."

Cloud frowned and unconsciously leaned his head against Leon's side. _...I guess he has sort of been there, done that. But maybe..._ Cloud turned his eyes back to Leon's face. _He sounds tired. Maybe that means... he might be willin' to settle somewhere. Vampires are usually pretty nomadic, right? Always looking for excitement? He sounds like he's done with excitement._ Cloud bit his lip. "Sounds like... you're ready to sort of simmer for a bit. Find a reason to stick around and just settle. Somewhere." Cloud cleared his throat. "Maybe I'm readin' into that wrong..."

Leon paused and seemed to stare for a long time at Cloud, long enough to cause a bit of pink to burn into the blonde's cheeks. "I wouldn't mind, I suppose. Just... taking time to relax, rather than try to find the next interesting thing to do. I could probably stay in place a while... maybe a few years." Leon sniffed.

They both seemed to have an issue with looking at the other suddenly, which was right when Vincent walked through the front door with Cid in tow.

oo00oo00oo

Despite all of Vincent's build up, there wasn't too much else to discuss. He reminded everyone this was only a theory... For all he knew, his blood may do nothing at all. However, if it did work Leon could be more than just a vampire. He could be eternal--never dying, never ending. Not that Vincent himself was wholly convinced he truly was so immortal, but there was nothing yet that had managed to kill him (and Leon felt sympathetic all over again to find Vincent had tried, a lot. Before Cid, anyway). Leon still chose to feed (whatever the end result, he had had his mind made up to some degree since it was mentioned). And with that, Leon was carried into the basement; this time without his blanket and sheet. Just him and his ripped clothes (his shoes had been removed before he was put to bed). The basement was oddly warm, despite the weather outside. Once they arrived, Leon was forced to stand... with help from Cloud, as he couldn't stay upright. The blonde held him by the waist as Vincent and Cid chained Leon's wrists and ankles to the wall. It was a little awkward, mostly given that Cloud had decided (with his face only a few inches away) to stare at him as if he were trying to etch Leon's features into his memory, just in case. 

_How the hell am I supposed to avoid kissing this fucker when he looks like that?_ Leon thought as he thunked his head back into the stone wall and stared back at Cloud. The blonde hugged him tight enough that their torsos were practically melted together--all in the name of keeping him upright, of course. 

Vincent and Cid finished up. Vincent kissed Cid good bye before the rough blonde headed back up the stairs, and then went to a corner where he began to burn oil that smelled like rose and lavender (Vincent had said he hoped the oils would help keep Leon's mind calm). Cloud still held Leon even after he could hang all by himself; hesitating to let him go. The blonde bit his lip.

"... You could do surgery, you said?"

"Just kiss me like I know you want to and go." Leon smirked. 

Cloud huffed a laugh, and though Leon hadn't been sure Cloud would... the blonde leaned in and kissed him, only briefly. It was as light as a butterfly's touch. "Don't die, okay?" Cloud gave an arrogant, playful grin. "Haven't even had fun yet."

"What am I, a new chew toy?"

Cloud chuckled and released him slowly. The chain jangled as Leon was left to hang, which looked painful and awkward, especially with his collar bone the way it was. The blonde winced, and for a second Leon thought he might gather him back up but the blonde clenched his fists and made to leave. Vincent pat him on the shoulder comfortingly on his way out. Leon quirked a brow at the display, as if Cloud were sending off a lover to War instead of some guy he just met to hang in the basement.

 _... Their behavior is a little weird... Am I missing something here? Is it a werewolf thing?_ Even as a human, Leon had always been fascinated with learning about other cultures and their history; a detail he kept to himself in case Lea went overboard with it, like he always did.

Vincent caught his attention again by closing the cell door and locking it tight once Cloud had slammed the steel door at the top of the stairs shut. There was a heavy creaking, like a latch being thrown, after Cloud had left, and then Vincent was inside the cell. He nodded silently and held out what appeared to be some sort of root.

"... Turmeric root. Get used to its taste. I have found it is the only thing that works for pain."

"Do you have pain often?"

"Ghost pains, mostly. My wings were torn from my back... back then, I mean. Being eternal doesn't mean being immune to pain."

Leon ate the root, despite its bland and curiously mildly spicy taste, and only after he swallowed did Vincent begin to roll up a sleeve.

"Let's begin."

oo00oo00oo

It had been hours since Cloud had left Vincent and Leon downstairs. He spent most of the time pacing back and forth in the living room, much to Cid's annoyance... yet he only expressed it with a few displeased grunts, huffs, and a scowl. Cloud appreciated that he didn't start a fight over it, as Cloud had no clue how he might react right now. Part of him was angry he allowed this (they should have explored the surgery options more. Maybe small feedings? Gather the blood like at a blood bank? Tiny servings of blood until he was better? Would he have gone wild with smaller servings?), part of him was anxious (though he still couldn't puzzle out quite why. He had smelled Leon and other than smelling like dirt, cologne, and dampness there wasn't anything special--certainly note like a 'mate'... unless there was something under all that that he hadn't realized. The man _was_ a 'corpse'), part of him wanted to cry like he used to as a kid when he would get stressed out, and finally he was concerned for Vincent and mad at Cid for not being more worried. 

_He can still get hurt,_ Cloud had grumbled internally. _You didn't want him goin’ off on his own on the mountain we've all traversed together hundreds of times, but he's alone downstairs with a possible threat and you're just mad I'm interruptin’ you while you watch the news?!_

Cloud forced himself to go to bed around three in the morning. When he tried to go down to the basement, Cid simply stood in his way and they had a growling and shoving session that eventually led to Cloud rubbing his face and deciding to try and sleep instead. Cid slipped him half of a white pill, which he took with a bit of Cid's cold coffee to see if that wouldn't force it to work a little faster (it was a simple sleep aid) and went upstairs. But sleep never found him. He gave up when the sun began to rise.

Cid was still downstairs. "You're actin' worse off than me, cub, and he ain't even yours yet."

"Why aren't you more concerned for papa--I mean, Vincent?"

"You know, he actually loves it when ya call'em that. I'm the only one who feels old--I'm only twelve years yer senior, ya know."

"..."

Cid sighed and stood up to pat Cloud's shoulder. "I am worried. I just ain't fool enough to think we can do shit to help. I was about to go an' check on'em in an hour or so, or considerin' it, but if we go down there too soon we could fuck things up. Vincent has his phone, he knows the alarm codes (fuck, he set them himself), and that means the only thing we can do is--"

There was a flickering of sound in the corner. It was Vincent, coming in from a little intercom near the basement door. Cid jogged to it and immediately mashed the reply button. "You okay, babe?" Cloud was right behind him.

"... It's done. I think it worked. He didn't go wild, and his bones seem to have set.... But he's limp. I think it was too much for his system."

"... Ya think he'll be fine?" Cid replied back with a glance over at Cloud.

"I don't know. For now, it seems fine. His skin is looking more alive, at least. We should know in the next hour or two."

"Should we come get you?"

"Not yet. Do prepare him some clothes, please."

Cloud immediately turned to jog toward his bedroom, but Cid grabbed him by the scruff.

"Neither of our pants are gonna work for him, kiddo. Call Zack and Aerith. Zack's more his size, so he should have somethin'. Did you tell Aerith what was goin' on while you were at the bar?"

"..."

"'Course you didn't. Well, go tell'em now."

"You know them; they're the nosiest wolves in town."

"Just tell'em we don't want them to crowd the new guy. He's healin'. And ask them to bring over some god damn pastries!"

"You and your baked goods... Fuck it, fine."

oo00oo00oo

Blood. He was expecting it, but the smell was still over-whelming. Cloud unlocked the door to the holding chamber for Vincent after finally being told it should be safe. The blonde was carrying a pile of warm clothes Zack had offered (after nearly two hours of explaining the situation, and then convincing them not to come over besides for a clothing drop--and a few pastries, since Cid was so adamant) in one arm and had a closed jug of hot water in the other with a fresh rag. Vincent didn't want Leon unchained just yet despite having no signs of change, beyond the healing. It was expected for the brunette to be little more than a ragdoll after absorbing Vincent's blood, but they wouldn't know Leon's full condition until he woke up. Once the dungeon was opened, Cloud's nostrils flared from the overwhelming coppery smell; the oils Vincent was burning barely did anything to drown it out.

Vincent had a large bandage across his arm from the wrist to his elbow, and Cloud knew Cid was going to have a field day once he saw it.

"... Be gentle with him, cub." Vincent clearly meant with more than cleaning him up. Cloud just nodded in return and chose to ignore the connotations indicated in that sentence.

Cloud walked past Vincent and took the stairs quietly so as not to alarm Leon or wake him too abruptly. He hoped all the vampire needed was a little rest, and if the blood splatters he had seen on his other dad's clothes was any indication... a good clean. The sort-of-a-sponge-bath Cloud had brought with him may not be enough, but it would have to do for now. The blonde didn't want to look into the cage just yet, so he walked first to the stool they had sitting just outside the bars for a look-out and placed the clothes there for now. Vincent had already somehow cleaned the basement enough that there was only blood stains within the cell. Cloud took a deep breath, despite how the smell of blood made his head swim, and took a glance at Leon.

The brunette did look healthier, even from where he stood. Leon's collar-bone wasn't jutting out anymore, and his legs both looked straighter, though that was a little hard to tell with how the vampire hung limply against the wall.

The cell door had the key in it for him, so he unlocked it and pocketed the key away as he walked in with the jug and rag. 

The closer Cloud got, the more it smelled; blood was thick in the air, which had gooseflesh crawling across his arms and down his neck. The more monster side of him liked it a little too much, enough that Cloud had to slap his cheek with his free hand and shook his head. He had never been this exposed to blood before (at least not human/vampire blood), but it didn't seem much different from animal blood; they both had him feeling like he should howl and bare his teeth (a combination of aggression and excitement only elicited by the kill), but he resisted. The lights above made it easy to see as he got closer that Leon's skin even looked different now: whereas Leon had alabaster skin (like a porcelain statue) before, his skin was now a tanned, olive tone. It definitely suited him better than the vampiric paleness he had sported before, and did not help Cloud’s situation already elevated from the smell.

Cloud shook his head again and violently reminded himself that Leon was sick and/or injured.

Cloud set the bowl and jug near Leon's feet with the rag being tossed into the bowl. He poured out still steaming water and soaked the rag before standing before Leon again. He squeezed the rag out onto the stone floor, which would need to be mopped next anyway as he stared across Leon's suspended form. 

Leon had been a beauty before, but Cloud's theory he would be even better all fixed up had been right. Leon had powerful thigh muscles attached to long legs, a perfectly proportioned torso, and broad shoulders that weren't hard to look at when a bone wasn't poking through. His skin and the shape of Leon's nose almost made him wonder if he were born Greek, but the kingdom he had mentioned was French. (He had taken some time to look Leon up between all the stressing, pacing, and dealing with friends.)

A French fucking knight. Leon could most likely speak fluent French, too. Cloud had to slap himself a second time before diving too far into those thoughts or he might lose control.

Leon's top was mostly intact, save for a tear where his shoulder had been broken, but his pants would take more to salvage, if they bothered. Cloud leaned slightly to the side to have a better look at Leon's exposed hip--so exposed, in fact, it was clear Leon wasn't wearing any underwear. Cloud swallowed hard when the thought that if he tore it just a little wider he could get a good look inside crossed his mind. Just as he could feel his pupils contracting, he slapped himself a third time (with the wet rag, for a harder hit and a little water he could rub his face with).

 _Stop having dirty thoughts about a man you're supposed to be takin' care of!_ Cloud growled to himself as he lifted his free hand up to cup Leon's chin and gently raise his face; he began to wipe his forehead under sweaty bangs and cheeks down first. Leon groaned gently like he might be waking up after Cloud began to clean his neck. 

"... You awake yet?" Cloud asked gently. He pulled away, but only so he could kneel down to Leon's legs as the brunette began to blink groggily. He could just make out the action under Leon's curtain of bangs. "Stay still, stay calm... I'm just undoing your ankle shackles, okay?"

"... Cl... oud...?" Leon murmured, still exhausted it seemed.

"Yep," Cloud replied as he released both of Leon’s feet. He stood up again as he dropped the rag into the bowl. "How are--"

The moment Cloud stood, Leon took hold of his upper shackles for leverage and immediately encased the werewolf into the cradle of his legs. He squeezed the blonde in an iron grip as Cloud gasped and instinctively grabbed for Leon's thigh and hip, before looking up at the vampire with wide-eyes. Leon smirked, but it wasn't the same playful smirk as before... It was like a cat catching a mouse; the man even seemed to purr as he lifted his head. Leon's eyes were glowing a light-blue and as his sultry smirk extended a pair of long, needle-like fangs poked out over his bottom lip.

"Hello... pretty wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Leon can speak fluent French. -wink, wonk-


	5. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I actually had the first two parts written, but it was so short I felt I had to add more. Lately, I admit it's been hard trying to write. I want to very badly, and I have so many ideas to share, but...

Cloud did his best to ignore Leon’s teeth for now and instead kept a steady gaze on the man’s eyes, the pupils of which had become cat-like slits that made the lightly glowing blue more prominent. 

“... My blood is poisonous for you, remember?” Cloud said carefully.

“I’m not going to bite,” Leon confirmed as he ran his tongue across Cloud’s lips. Cloud shivered; Leon’s tongue was hot, and knew how to hook under Cloud’s top lip as it passed just enough to leave it tingling. “I prefer you... in tact.” His voice was a deep whisper. The blonde gulped as he felt Leon’s ready, rock-hard cock press into his lower-stomach.

Cloud couldn’t stop the rush of blood to his cheeks or groin, so both flared. 

_Why am I actin’ like this is my first time? Hell, I even fucked someone down here before... I’ve done things most haven’t thought of... So, why does it feel... more intense...?_ Cloud thought as his insides squirmed and his breathing began to come out in huffs. _I’ve never been so fuckin’ hard so quick..._

Cloud had also never felt so nervous in his life. The prospect of sex with the vampire didn’t bother him in the slightest, yet he was worried he might not be good enough. It never mattered to be “good” in bed before, so much as getting to climax. He never bothered to ask what his level of skill was, either—it literally had not mattered.

Leon tilted his head and smashed their mouths together; when Cloud showed no immediate resistance (he was still a little brain dead from arousal), he pried the blonde’s lips apart with his tongue. The moment Leon's wet muscle hit the back of his throat, something suddenly broke inside Cloud. The blonde pressed back with a groan, closed his eyes, and leaned his full body weight into the brunette. One hand grasped Leon's shirt tight as the other stroked the brunette's exposed hip now brimming with warmth. Without thinking, he began to tear at the hole until it was wide enough to slip his hand inside. Leon approved with another groan and a quick nip to Cloud's lip with his fang.

"Wait," Cloud murmured as he forced himself to break the kiss. The smack that sounded when they parted was wet, and Cloud had to quickly wipe his mouth after. Leon didn't seem to want to wait and tried to go for the blonde's neck instead, which prompted Cloud to grab Leon by the back of his head. He gripped the brunette's wild, thick locks and jerked his head back--far enough to expose his neck. Leon made an annoyed sound, but otherwise didn't appear to resist (not that he had the room for resisting that much anyway). Cloud stared at the stretch of Leon's throat as he licked his lips clean. He could see two brown marks on the vampire's skin that was clearly from an old bite mark (his turning bite) and a flash of unexpected jealousy lit in Cloud's stomach, though he chose to ignore it for now. 

_...I need to know. Once and for all,_ he thought as anxiety, lust, and a myriad of other emotions battled for dominance at once while he stared at the olive skin with scrunched brows, until he finally leaned in--close enough to press his nose against the surprisingly soft skin of Leon's windpipe.

Cloud took a long breath in. His pupils began to dilate.

*****

Cid sat on the couch with Vincent and gently stroked his damaged arm. Vincent chuckled quietly, and noted it was as much a comforting gesture to Vincent as it was a tool for soothing his own anxiety. They had applied medicine and bandaged his arm again, though Vincent suspected it wouldn't be long before he healed (an hour at best. No medicine required, but Cid was always a worrier type--despite his gruff behavior). He had only bandaged up because where Leon had bit him had turned purple and ugly. Not that Vincent knew for certain it would heal fully, but considering it had been hours since the bite and the marks and bruising had lessened significantly he wasn't too concerned. 

"... I'm gonna... go check on the cub," Cid said with a cough as he moved to leave, but Vincent held him back. He gently directed his husband back to the couch before he could really stand up. 

"You don't want to go down there just yet."

"And why the fuck not?"

Vincent gave Cid a patient smile. "Cloud is in the process of... making his claim."

Cid stared for a second before he blinked and gave a quick, "Oh."

"He just started ripping Leon's clothes off in earnest, so best if I grab my ear plugs. Neither are interested in being quiet at the moment... They probably don't realize I can hear them," Vincent sighed as they both stood up together this time with Cid patting his back sympathetically. "Or don't care. Either way... I'd like to give them their privacy."

"I'll rush for them plugs, love. Go make tea."

"Thank you."

oo00oo00oo

Cloud gasped, sweaty and exhausted, as he fell against Leon. His legs were shaking and Leon looked ready to fall down, though he was prevented by the chains. Both men were breathing heavily; sticky, slick and naked.

Leon's shirt was left in tatters on the ground, and some of his pants still hung about his ankles along with a strip of leather held in place by a belt about his waist. 

When Cloud finally had the energy, he pushed himself sluggishly away from the brunette and eyed the cage. His thermals were ripped, but his flannel pants had made it--thrown to the other side of the room. Cloud turned back to Leon long enough to give him a tired kiss that was no more than a quick brush of lips before he walked on shaky legs to his discarded bottoms. He threw them on and pulled the keys from his pocket before carefully releasing Leon's wrist shackles. They fell together in an exhausted heap.

Leon's neck had a fresh coat of blood, but Cloud didn't remember biting him hard enough to pierce his skin... Yet he recognized the indention of wolf fangs, and they sat right on top of the old vampire scar. The two dots couldn't even be seen, even after he tried to gently wipe it clean with his fingers.

"... Oops."

Leon snorted at that. "'Oops', indeed..."

"You sound back to normal."

Leon let his head fall to Cloud's shoulder. They took a minute to breathe each other's air with their arms loosely hanging together and their legs awkwardly beneath them.

"I feel..." Leon loosed a deep breath. "Huh. I mean, I... Huh..."

Cloud twitched, which was his attempt to move his head. Just how long had they been at it (and just how rough) for them to be this dead on their feet? Leon at least had an excuse... "What is it?"

Leon forced himself up until he could lean back against the wall and stare down at his wrists. They were looking... bruised.

"I... I'm feeling... Pain. Warmth. I'm sweating. I don't think I've come so many times, so hard..." Cloud noticed as Leon spoke his eyes weren't glowing anymore. "I feel..." Leon slowly lifted his eyes back up. "I feel like if I weren't shaking so bad I'd fuck you again." He smirked.

"Down, boy."

Leon snorted again.

"I'm guessin' that means... You're fine."

"Other than feeling like I got hit by a dump truck, stabbed in every pore, and then had dungeon sex for hours to the protests of my arms? I suppose..."

Cloud chuckled and muttered an apology, but it was clear he wasn't all that sorry. "When you're ready, I brought you some fresh clothes... We should wash up first. As much as we can..."

"You owe me a new pair of leather pants, blonde."

"Complaint?"

"Just stating facts."

Cloud shook with silent laughter. "I'll kill ya a dragon later... Best leather.

It took several more minutes, but eventually they began to move and stand (with many creaks and groans). The water had gone cold, and Leon jumped with surprise at the feel of it.

"Pain?"

"... Temperature... I couldn't feel cold before. It's weird..."

"... How long since you last felt temperature?"

"I received the Training about seventy-five years ago."

Cloud blinked. "That long?"

"The Training in one form or another has been going on for about one-hundred years." Leon seemed to realize something. "... About as many years ago since Vincent was experimented on."

"Coorelation?"

"Probably not, but what a coincidence."

Cloud insisted on Leon using the wall for balance now that Cloud could stay on both feet without wobbling. He cleaned the vampire until only the wound on his neck was still stained in red, the water still had Leon's skin jumping and the brunette hissing with displeasure. Cloud wiped himself off (ignoring the blood on his pajamas for now, he would change later) and then pulled Leon gently from the wall.

"Lets get you covered. Otherwise Cid might have a conniption."

"Whatever. Not like you aren't already planning getting me naked again anyway," Leon smirked, "right?"

"... Maybe," Cloud licked Leon's neck tentatively. It was still bleeding a little. "I... I'd like to, yeah."

"You're so sincere. That's kind of attractive, actually."

"Shut it."


End file.
